Known Unknows
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative de "Known Unknows" (6x07). Ils avaient échangé un slow, et quelques paroles. Et puis elle avait fuit de manière inexpliquée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant. Il s'était ouvert et elle, elle avait pris peur. Il se devait de savoir pourquoi, car ce trouble en elle n'était pas dans ses habitudes.


_Coucou ! Et oui, me revoilà. Dans un sens, je vous devais bien cet OS, surtout après le soutien qu'ont su me prouver mes deux petites esclaves chéries. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point elles peuvent être de vraies amours quand elles le veulent bien ! Du coup, elles méritent bien un écrit. _

_Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne poste pas une scène alternative sous prétexte que j'ai du retard dans UR ou WCHB, bien au contraire. C'est simplement que, ces derniers temps, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. Et disons que pour le moment, j'ai du stock d'avance, alors je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus mal de vous en offrir un maintenant. Mais, qu'on se rassure, UR ne tardera pas bien longtemps à arriver, je ne l'oublie pas.  
Comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer, il s'agit encore ici d'une scène alternative. Et, comme le nom l'indique, plus exactement de "Known Unknows", le 6x07. Je ne sais pas vous, mais il y a un passage à l'intérieur qui m'a toujours beaucoup plu (même si, dans les faits, la suite m'a moins plu, surtout à cause de l'autre andouille). C'est donc tout naturellement que cette scène alternative m'est venue en tête, et qu'au fur et à mesure, elle s'est écrite. J'avais envie que les choses se passent ainsi, j'aurais aimé qu'elles se déroulent de la sorte. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous n'en serait pas déçu. D'autant plus qu'à l'intérieur, il y a une surprise ! (J'ai l'impression d'en faire à chaque OS/scène alternative en plus, bonjour la réputation).  
Bref, il me semble que tout ce qui était à dire est dit. Je suis bien sûr ouverte à vos avis, et je vous remercie d'ores et déjà pour vos reviews. Votre soutien constant est toujours un réel plaisir, cela me touche grandement de voir que vous continuez encore et toujours à me suivre. Merci merci !  
Allez, je ne vous retiens pas davantage, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
See ya !_

* * *

_**Known Unknows**_

Tout le monde s'activait sur une musique des _Men Without Hats_, « _**The Safety Dance**_ ». Il ne s'était jamais senti dans son élément lors de ce genre de rassemblement, et encore moins à cette occasion. D'autant plus que, il fallait le reconnaître, il sortait très nettement du lot. Il fouilla les alentours du regard, à la recherche de la seule personne pour laquelle il était venu assister à cette fête, vêtu de la sorte.

**- House**, fit une voix vers laquelle il se tourna aussitôt.

Elle se trouva là, au beau milieu de la foule, dans son leggin noir près du corps et son haut laissant à découvert ses épaules hâlées. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés et retombaient en cascade dans son dos, tandis qu'à ses oreilles elle avait enfilé des anneaux blancs. Il n'y avait rien à redire à ce sujet, elle était tout bonnement radieuse.

**- Les années 1980**, nota-t-elle tandis qu'il boitait dans sa direction.  
**- Vous êtes sûre ? Ce n'était pas précisé**, plaisanta-t-elle alors que la distance les séparant se réduisait.

Elle souriait largement, il dissimulait de son mieux le fait qu'il adorait ça. Comment pouvait-elle être toujours aussi divine, qu'importe le moment ?

**- Combien vous a couté cette location de costume ?** Demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant de haut en bas, visiblement amusée par la situation.  
**- C'était dans le sac de Wilson**, assura-t-il.

Elle rit, ne le quittant pas un instant du regard. Elle devait le reconnaître, mais depuis son arrivée, la réception était devenue beaucoup plus amusante. Et elle appréciait assez sa présence...

**- Docteur Perlmutter**, fit l'un des médecins présent, vêtu d'un sordide costume de 'Ghostbuster'. **J'ai lu votre article sur la dégénération neurologique.  
- Vous ne l'avez quand même pas pris au sérieux ? **Déclara House tandis que Cuddy grimaçait à ses propos à sa gauche. **Je ne l'ai écrit que pour l'argent.**

L'homme rit, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi dire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lisa, lui adressant un sourire gauche se voulant dragueur.

**- Bonsoir Jane Fonda**, poursuivit-il en fixant peut-être un peu trop sa peau dénudée. **Ça vous dit une petite danse ?**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Greg la devança, bien décidé à ce qu'on ne l'empêche pas de faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Alors pas question de la laisser se déhancher avec un autre, ça jamais !

**- Désolé, on était sur le point de danser ensemble**, le coupa House.

Il se rapprocha de Lisa, qui affichait toujours son adorable sourire.

**- Merci**, fit-elle en se tournant pour rejoindre le centre de la piste, suivie de près par son employé. **Et votre jambe ? **Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et en regardant le membre en question.  
**- Ça va**, assura-t-il en marchant sur ses pas. **Mais ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup de rythme.**

Le sourire de la jeune femme ne fit que s'agrandir, et elle fit enfin face à l'infirme, avant qu'ensemble ils ne commencent à se mouvoir sur la musique. Malheureusement, le morceau était déjà fini et fut remplacé par un slow, « _**Time After Time **_». Ils demeurèrent quelques secondes à se fixer dans les yeux, ne sachant que faire. Puis il finit par lui adresser un léger sourire et fit un pas vers elle, tandis que celui qu'elle lui adressait devenait d'autant plus large. Elle plaça ses mains dans le bas du cou de House, pas totalement enroulées autour, tandis que son visage s'approcha de son épaule. Il avait placé ses bras autour de sa taille, sans pour autant descendre davantage ses mains sur son fessier. Qui aurait cru qu'House pouvait se montrer aussi gentleman !

**- Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois qu'on a dansé ? **Demanda-t-il alors, le regard fixant un point au dessus d'elle.

Elle releva le menton, radieuse, puis reposa son regard sur lui. Elle attendait qu'il poursuive, afin de savoir ce dont LUI se souvenait à ce propos. Il n'avait toujours pas réellement reposé les yeux sur elle, comme si quelque chose à ce propos le gênait. Depuis quand était-il aussi embarrassé par elle ? Était-ce leur proximité actuelle qui le forçait à se comporter de la sorte ?

**- C'était la semaine de notre rencontre en Fac de médecine**, poursuivit-il avant de la regarder réellement, tandis qu'elle avait replacé sa tête au niveau de son épaule.  
**- Nooooon**, assura-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, la tête inclinée sur le côté et croisant son regard.  
**- Je vous ai vu, en Endocrinologie**, continua-t-il comme s'il lui racontait une histoire, **et je vous ai suivi à la fête.  
- Je veux dire**, le rattrapa-t-elle en secouant la tête, **avant, on s'est croisé avant ça, à la librairie.**

Ils firent quelques pas ensemble, House fouillant dans les recoins de sa mémoire à le recherche de cette information. A la recherche d'une image mentale de ce jour là. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, il pouvait sentir son regard le transpercer. Mais dans le fond, il aimait assez cette sensation.

**- Ah**, put-il simplement répondre comme un idiot.  
**- C'était même mon troisième jour de cours**, assura-t-elle tandis que, cette fois-ci, elle nouait réellement ses bras autour de son cou. **Je tends mon programme au type derrière le comptoir, il me regarde à peine, il parcourt vaguement la feuille des yeux et me dit que je suis trop ambitieuse, toujours prête à en découdre et que j'aime faire la fête.**

Il acquiesça, tout s'illuminant dans son esprit, la scène s'y redessinant. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

**- Ah oui**, nota-t-il avant de la taquiner elle qui le fixait en souriant de toutes ses dents. **J'avais oublié votre côté festif.**

Elle se mit à rire, avec l'un de ces rires qui demeure un réel régale pour les oreilles et que vous pourriez écouter des heures durant sans vous lasser. Elle était si belle, que se retenir de l'embrasser devenait une réelle torture. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça toutes ces années ? Elle était de loin la femme la plus attirante qu'il existe sur Terre, et même dans toute la galaxie.

**- Je lui ai répondu 'vous dîtes n'importe quoi', **continua-t-elle, **il m'a répondu 'votre emploi du temps est surchargé, vous ne commencez jamais avant onze heures, et ceux qui prennent le cours du professeur Lamb ont en général quelque chose à prouver.  
- Parce que le professeur Siegal couvre le même programme mais note plus large**, renchérit-il en l'admirant de toute sa hauteur.  
**- Je vous ai suivi, en Endocrinologie, et à la fête**, ajouta la brunette.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa bouche, où ses fines larges traçaient un sourire des plus craquants. Lui qui ne souriait que rarement, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher en la sachant dans ses bras, radieuse, rayonnante, sublime et heureuse.

**- Et une chose en a entrainé une autre...  
- Et plus rien du tout**, le coupa-t-elle après avoir baissé les yeux un instant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et ils se perdurent dans les unités de leurs iris. Leurs corps dansaient presque automatiquement, pressés l'un contre l'autre tandis que la mélodie les guidait.

**- J'allais vous appeler**, avoua-t-il en prenant son courage à deux mains.  
**- Nooooon**, fit-elle en fermant quelques secondes les yeux. **Pourquoi en reparler ?**

Elle détacha ses mains de son cou, et s'éloigna d'un pas. Pourquoi se conduisait-il aussi bien, et se mettait à lui faire des déclarations ainsi ? Pourquoi soudainement, il était devenu un homme charmant, et pas le connard arrogant et cynique qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer ?

**- C'était juste comme ça voyons**, lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Je n'avais pas plus à attendre...  
- Et je voulais vous voir**, déglutit-il. **Pour savoir s'il y avait matière à se projeter.**

Elle demeura interdite, stupéfaite. Pourquoi donc lui annonçait-il cela, là, maintenant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais fait plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu ce moment précis pour tout lui avouer ? Qui plus est, avec son regard ancré au sien, il lui était bien difficile de penser clairement..

**- Et ce matin-là, le Doyen m'a appelé pour me dire que j'étais viré**, dit-il sans s'arrêter, **et comme je changeais d'école, ça n'avait plus de sens.**

Elle avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps face à l'incompréhension et le malaise qui s'installait en elle. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, de fuir la fête, car elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Elle baissa les yeux, son sourire s'étant totalement estompé, et se mit à bafouiller. Elle se sentait si mal...

**- Je.. **Cafouilla-t-elle. **Je vais dans ma chambre, revoir ma présentation sur les maladies infectieuses.**

Durant un instant, il la regarda traverser la foule, ne sachant que faire. Le slow n'était pas même fini, mais elle s'était déjà volatilisée. Il s'appuya sur sa canne, et respira un bon coup. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant. Il s'était ouvert et elle, elle avait pris peur. Il se devait de savoir pourquoi, car ce trouble en elle n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il coupa à travers les danseurs, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et, contre toute attente, il la vit adossée contre un mur, la tête dans les mains et semblant au bord des larmes. Il s'approcha doucement, et elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule.

**- C'est moi qui vous aies mis dans cet état ? **Demanda-t-il faiblement alors qu'elle releva vers lui un visage dans les yeux baignaient de perles salées.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et respira profondément. Il s'était ouvert durant leur slow, lui avait fait des révélations et elle... elle continuait de lui mentir. Elle se maudissait de lui cacher un tel secret, et le haïssait pour avoir attendu cet instant pour tout lui avouer. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plutôt, pourquoi ?  
**- Laissez moi, ce n'est rien**, assura-t-elle en commençant à se diriger vers la partie de l'hôtel où se trouvaient les chambres.

Elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle put mais, malheureusement pour elle, il eut le temps de la rattraper à nouveau devant les ascenseurs qui tardaient à arriver. Elle fut donc forcée d'y pénétrer en sa compagnie et, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de presser le bouton du troisième étage, il utilisa sa canne pour bloquer l'appareil à peine avait-il entamé sa montée, profitant qu'ils soient les seuls à l'intérieur.

Elle le fusilla du regard, et s'avança vers les boutons pour réenclencher l'appareil. Mais il attrapa son poignet et la tira à lui, l'empêchant de fuir une nouvelle fois.

**- Lâchez-moi**, ordonna-t-elle en se débattant vainement.  
**- Pas question**, déclara-t-il en la plaquant contre la paroi de la machine, assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager de sa prise, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal. **Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes partie si vite et vous êtes mis dans un tel état.**

Elle détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter son regard. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il complique tout ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille, et ne pas renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?

**- Ça ne vous regarde pas House**, assura-t-elle en fixant le sol.  
**- C'est après MES révélations que VOUS êtes partie en courant et au bord des larmes**, rappela-t-il. **Alors ça me concerne.**

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, respira profondément, et releva les yeux vers lui. Elle sentit la main de l'homme glisser vers la sienne, et se saisir de ses doigts. Elle demeura un instant pétrifiée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle devait se reprendre, il le fallait. Elle déglutit difficilement, reporta son attention sur lui, sentant toujours sa main sur la sienne.

**- Pourquoi avez-vous attendu autant de temps avant de m'avouer tout ça ? Pourquoi ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, la voix à demi-cassée. **Pourquoi maintenant, et pas il y a des années ?  
- Je... je sais pas... **Reconnut-il. **J'ai trouvé que c'était le bon moment pour le faire...  
- Mais des occasions, je n'ai pas cessé de vous en offrir pendant des années, je n'ai fait que ça ! **Se défendit-elle, les larmes roulant subitement sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. **Je vous ai tendu tellement de perches, et vous n'en avez saisi aucune ! Jamais ! Vous m'avez toujours rejeté, et là vous jouez les jolis cœurs avec moi !**

Il approcha son visage du sien, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration chatouiller son cou, ses yeux percer sa peau. Elle pouvait humer le parfum qu'il dégageait, et entendre son cœur battre contre sa poitrine.

**- Justement, je ne m'en félicite pas**, promit-il.  
**- Avec vous, je suis toujours celle qui souffre**, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. **Je suis toujours celle qui finit blessée. Repoussée, rejetée... On fait un pas en avant, vous reculez de deux pas ensuite.  
- Ça n'a jamais été intentionnel**, déclara-t-il d'un ton plus que sérieux. **Mais depuis mon retour de Mayfield, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. De m'interroger suffisamment sur le passé. Ne niez pas, il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre nous, mais on a jamais eu les couilles d'aller réellement jusqu'au bout. La preuve, je vous avoue des choses que j'ai gardé pour moi pendant vingt ans, et vous partez en courant !**

Elle roula des yeux, ses incisives pénétrant dans le fin bout de chaire de ses lèvres. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, inondant tout sur leur passage, avant de se perdre sur sa peau de satin. Elle devait se reprendre, cesser de se montrer aussi fragile devant lui. Il pourrait en profiter, et elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Mais son regard était si intense, et ses mains sur son corps libéraient une telle intensité électrique en elle.

Elle n'était même plus consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait même plus penser correctement, comme s'il lui retournait le cerveau uniquement de par sa présence. Sur sa liste de désavantages et avantages concernant le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec House, les '-' surpassaient largement les '+', d'autant plus vu sa situation privée à cet instant-là. Et pourtant, presque instinctivement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Aussitôt, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la rapprochant plus encore de son torse. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se caressèrent, puis se mirent à danser à une folle allure. Elle gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts sous le haut qu'elle portait, alors que ses mains grattaient ses cheveux.

Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de mise en marche, et l'ascenseur reprit son mouvement. Leurs iris se croisèrent, et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en la maintenant toujours contre la paroi. Les portes s'ouvrirent au deuxième étage, tandis qu'il la conservait toujours contre lui, ses mains sur ses hanches fines. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir, ou même se mentir à elle-même, elle avait plus qu'envie de lui. Terriblement envie de lui. Envie de ne faire qu'une avec cet homme. Qu'importe le reste...

Les portes s'ouvrirent encore une fois au troisième étage, et elle s'apprêta à sortir de l'appareil. Mais un détail la ramena à la réalité, et elle le tira avec elle vers le fond de la machine. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais elle apposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**- Ma... Chambre n'est pas libre**, l'informa-t-elle alors en penchant la tête sur le côté. **Et la... Vôtre, Wilson ?  
- Il a décidé d'aller au bar discuter avec d'autres médecins**, dit-il en glissant sa main dans le dos de sa patronne, sous le haut gris qu'elle portait et qui dénudait toujours ses épaules délicates. **Alors le champ est libre.**

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Elle allait faire une bêtise stupide, idiote et irréfléchi, mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle aurait bien assez de temps par la suite pour réfléchir aux conséquences.

Une fois au quatrième étage, House maintenant toujours les doigts de Cuddy, ils traversèrent le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre d'hôtel de ce dernier. Il l'ouvrit avec précipitation, et poussa Cuddy à l'intérieur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, contre le mur. Elle sourit contre sa bouche et attrapa le petit 'Do not disturb' qu'elle plaça sur la poignée, avant de la verrouiller derrière eux. Il ne leur fallut guère plus longtemps pour repartir à la conquête de l'autre.

Il attrapa les bords du T-shirt qu'elle portait, et le fit passer par dessus sa tête, avant de recommencer ses baisers. Mais cette fois-ci, il glissa de sa bouche à son arcade nasale, puis à ses tempes, à ses joues, à sa nuque, à la naissance de sa poitrine et enfin, jusqu'à ses deux merveilles qu'il aimait tant admirer. A l'intérieur de son soutien-gorge bandeau, ses mamelons durcissaient sous le contact, ses tétons pointaient. Il se régalait de cette sensation, et ne tarda pas à rendre leur liberté aux jumelles. Elle se chargea de lui retirer son stupide costume des années 1800, pendant qu'il la délestait de son leggin.

Ainsi vêtus uniquement de leurs sous-vêtements, ils se dévoraient totalement du regard. Ses bras autour de la taille de l'Endocrinologue, il la poussa jusqu'au lit, où il la fit s'allonger avant de se placer au dessus d'elle. Il fit alors redescendre le string qu'elle portait, s'attardant sur ses fines et longues jambes. Elle lui intima de remonter, et rapidement ses mains agiles lui retirèrent son boxer. Nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs paumes reprirent la découverte du corps de l'autre. Leurs doigts glissaient sur leurs peaux, sans se presser, mais avec énormément de désir.

House étant d'humeur taquin, il frôlait tout juste l'intimité de la jeune femme, faisant trembler ses lèvres. Elle gémissait sous lui, tortillant son corps tout entier pour le sentir plus proche encore d'elle. Il sourit contre sa nuque, se régalant de chacun des mouvements qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait. Elle pouvait sentir sans aucun mal son imposant membre battre contre sa cuisse, le sang y pulser à l'inté devait bien le reconnaître, elle avait rarement connu d'hommes aussi bien membrés que lui. Et depuis fort longtemps, elle n'avait pas pu en profiter.

Le pelvis de Cuddy frôlait le sien, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour se contrôler et s'empêcher de la pénétrer d'un coup d'un seul. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité grandissante en elle, ce qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Il descendit une main entre eux, et vint caresser le clitoris gonflé de celle-ci. Elle ne put retenir aucun de ses gémissements, se laissant aller contre son torse, et se risqua à prendre son phallus en main. Il mordit l'épaule de celle-ci en retour, tant la sensation de sa main autour de son pénis était excise et plus que délicieuse.

Il tendit la main vers la commode, et elle écarquilla un peu les yeux en le voyant faire. Il y prit un objet qu'il agita devant elle, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Un air malicieux étincelant sur son visage, elle se saisit du petit paquet, et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Puis, d'un geste expert, elle couvrit son phallus avec le préservatif, avant de le guider en elle. Ensemble et d'une même voix, ils gémirent en s'unissant, son membre glissant doucement en elle en lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à sa présence en elle. Puis, dans une synchronie parfaite, ils entamèrent de lents mouvements, des va-et-viens lascifs et totalement contrôlés.

Ils ressentaient des sensations qu'ils n'avaient plus éprouvés depuis bien des années. Ce genre de sensations que l'on ne connait qu'avec une personne, une seule et unique. Ce genre de sensations qui vous transportent totalement dans un autre monde, et vous fait perdre totalement la tête sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Leurs corps se mouvaient comme s'ils n'en formaient qu'un. Les baisers étaient passionnés, enflammés, mais les mouvements n'étaient nullement agressifs, ou brusques. Au contraire, ils étaient à la fois tendres endiablés. Les gémissements s'accentuaient à chaque fois qu'ils accéléraient le rythme de leurs ébats, leurs cris résonnaient dans la pièce. Il buttait sans cesse contre les parois étroites de son amante, elle l'emprisonnait en elle comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, ce qu'il, bien sûr, n'avait aucune intention de faire.

Il modifia l'angle de pénétration, afin que le clitoris de sa Belle demeure sans arrêt sous tension, que ce soit par la friction de leurs corps ou par l'action de ses doigts agiles de pianiste. Il en oubliait totalement la possible tension que sa jambe meurtrit ressentait, tant le plaisir était intense. Il la sentait trembler dans ses bras, sa peau hérissée par le désir, et brillante sous l'effet de la sueur.

Et finalement, le point culminant fut atteint lorsqu'il cogna habilement et de façon calculée contre le point G de la médecin. Elle hurla contre son torse, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle conservait les yeux clos, convulsant de tous ses membres. Lui aussi se laissa aller, se déversant longuement dans le préservatif, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'orgasme de sa partenaire.

Puis, le souffle court, ils se laissèrent retomber l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs poitrines se soulevant à un rythme effréné. Tous deux souriaient grandement, heureux. Mais, lorsque la main du Diagnosticien s'enroula possessivement autour de sa taille, elle revint subitement à la réalité. Elle venait de faire quelque chose qu'elle s'était toujours défendue de commettre. Elle se releva promptement, attrapant le premier vêtement – à savoir, ce qu'elle remarqua plus tard, la chemise de House – et recouvrit sa nudité avec en lui tournant le dos. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre son geste subite. Il s'assit sur le matelas, et essaya d'attraper sa main.

**- House... **Souffla-t-elle à demi-mots. **House je...**

Il la tourna vers lui, ancrant son regard au sien. Pourquoi semblait-elle si mal à présent ? Avait-elle honte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire ? Il la tira à lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes, tentant de trouver dans son regard la réponse dont il avait besoin.

**- Oui ? **Dit-il simplement.  
**- House, je... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal... **Avoua-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement sa salive.

Il fronça un peu les yeux, essayant de comprendre. Il caressa doucement sa peau, se voulant rassurant. Il voyait ses yeux bleus-gris se teinter de tristesse, se voiler de douleur.

**- House, dans ma chambre...  
- Y a quelqu'un, je sais**, rappela-t-il. **Une baby-sitter pour Rachel.**

Elle fixa le sol, respirant un bon coup. Elle allait avoir besoin de courage pour la suite de la discussion, vraiment beaucoup de courage.

**- Pas vraiment non... **Révéla-t-elle. **House, c'est … Lucas.**

Alerté par ses propos, il lâcha ses mains et la regarda, presque médusé. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou était-ce encore son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours ?

**- Lucas comme dans Lucas Douglas ? **S'étouffa-t-il avec sa salive.  
**- House je... Je sors avec lui... **Poursuivit-elle. **Depuis quelques mois déjà...**

Il lui tourna le dos, essayant d'avaler la nouvelle. Comment avait-il pu passé à côté d'une telle chose ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Tout était passé inaperçu à ses yeux...

**- Et vous comptiez m'en parler un jour ? **Fit-il, ne la regardant toujours pas en face.

Elle avança vers lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle avait besoin qu'il la regarde, elle ne se sentait que plus mal-à-l'aise face à ce rejet total de la part du médecin. Elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui montre qu'il était là.

**- Je voulais le faire mais... je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment**, se défendit-elle. **Mais, quand vous m'avez fait toutes ses révélations, et... Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. C'est pour ça que je suis partie en pleurs.  
- Et pourquoi l'avoir trompé avec moi alors ? **Siffla-t-il, osant enfin croiser à nouveau son regard.  
**- Je... Vous étiez ce que j'avais besoin, voilà tout, **expliqua-t-elle. **J'ai fait une belle erreur, mais j'aimerai que vous me pardonniez...  
- Si je comprends bien, ça doit rester entre nous, bla bla bla, vous allez vivre une belle romance avec votre andouille de détective**, cracha-t-il. **Gardez vos belles paroles pour vous rassurer, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.**

Elle attrapa son bras, le tirant à lui. C'était le moment ou jamais, la dernière chance qui s'offrait à elle. Elle devait la saisir, maintenant ou jamais.

**- House... L'erreur que j'ai faite... C'est lui, pas vous**, assura-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas si je prends la bonne décision, si je ne précipite pas un peu trop les choses mais... Je ne peux plus continuer avec lui.**

Cette fois-ci, House ancra totalement son regard dans le sien, y lisant sans difficultés toute la sincérité dont elle faisait preuve. Ce sentiment le rassura, et il se permit de caresser doucement et presque tendrement sa joue, alors qu'elle couvrait sa main avec la sienne.

**- Vous... voulez nous donner une chance ? **Demanda-t-il alors, n'osant pas encore totalement y croire.  
**- Je crois que c'est le moment oui**, déclara-t-elle. **On mérite d'essayer, et on verra bien où ça nous mène. Mais je vous en supplie, ne mêlons pas ma fille à tout ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre si entre nous, ça ne marche pas...**

Il acquiesça, et vint déposer sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle se laissa aller à l'embrasser tendrement, soulagée du poids sur ses épaules, même si à présent, elle allait devoir affronter son futur ex petit-ami. Il frotta lentement son échine, se régalant de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Puis ils se vêtirent mutuellement, prenant leur temps.

**- Lorsque j'aurais parlé avec Lucas, il quittera sur le champ ma chambre**, l'informa Lisa en lui attachant sa chemise. **Alors je me disais que... Si vous le souhaitiez House, vous pourriez... M'y rejoindre, au lieu de rester ici à partager celle de Wilson... Enfin, si ça ne vous gène pas de partager la suite avec moi et Rachel...**

Il se mit à rire et replaça correctement ses boucles brunes sur ses épaules, chatouillant au passage sa peau hâlée.

**- C'est toujours mieux que dormir ici avec Criquet, si vous saviez comment il ronfle ! **Plaisanta-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de sortie. **Et, au passage, mon prénom c'est Greg, vous pourriez l'employer au lieu de continuer de m'appeler 'House'.**

Elle acquiesça, tandis qu'il entremêlaient ses doigts aux siens. Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains unies, et se surprit à sourire. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais à ses yeux, cela représentait beaucoup. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la chambre, et rejoignirent l'étage inférieur. Avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la porte, il la tira à lui, replaçant une boucle brune derrière son oreille. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tout en douceur.

**- Vous devriez peut-être lui annoncer seule**, souffla-t-il à son oreille. **Il pourrait mal le prendre s'il me voit avec vous alors que vous êtes en train de rompre...  
- Vous m'attendez ici alors ? **Demanda-t-elle, presqu'inquiète qu'il puisse s'échapper.  
**- Promis**, jura-t-il avant de lui offrir un dernier baiser et de la conduire devant la porte, non sans pincer son fessier au passage.

Il l'avait vu s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Durant quelques instants, tout demeura silencieux. Et puis, des éclats de voix se firent entendre, le ton fut levé. Il pouvait difficilement entendre ce qui s'y disait, mais une chose était sûre, Lucas était loin d'être ravi de la nouvelle. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas à sa place ! Il entendit des portes claquer, et un semblant de valises rouler sur le sol. Il se pressa de se dissimuler derrière une plante verte lorsqu'une silhouette sortit précipitamment.

**- Tu fais une belle connerie Lisa ! **S'exclama ce dernier. **J'étais là quand tu n'avais plus personne, je t'ai réconforté et aidé, et en retour tu n'as fait que me cacher, et maintenant tu me jettes comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! Tu vas le regretter Lisa, je le sais !**

Toujours depuis sa cachette, il reporta son attention sur la Doyenne, qui se trouvait au niveau de l'embrasure de la porte, berçant contre elle une jeune Rachel en larmes.

**- Je t'ai demandé de partir, pas d'émettre des hypothèses ! **S'exclama-t-elle en retour, sa main parcourant les cheveux bruns et le dos de son bébé. **Disparais de ma vie, et que je ne te vois pas tourner autour de mon hôpital ou de ma fille !**

Lucas bafouilla une insulte en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur et, une fois les portes refermées, House s'extirpa de sa planque et rejoignit en quelques enjambées boitillantes la Demoiselle, qui lui adressa un tendre sourire tout en balançant toujours l'enfant contre elle. Il enroula son bras autour d'elle, sa main atterrissant sur sa hanche.

**- Il sait... Pour nous ? **Demanda-t-il alors avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.  
**- Pas encore. Mais **_**te**_** connaissant et **_**le**_** connaissant, il le saura bien assez tôt... N'est-ce pas ? **Fit-elle en souriant.

Il acquiesça, retrouvant bien là des traits de leurs caractères, à lui et à Douglas. Lui, ne pourrait s'empêcher de se vanter de sortir avec la Doyenne, et le Détective ne pourrait s'empêcher d'aller fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires pour comprendre davantage la raison de cette rupture subite. Son esprit, quant à lui, tiqua sur le tutoiement, mais s'en accommoda très vite. Après tout, c'était un passage obligatoire au vu de l'avancement de leur 'relation', non ?

Le reste de la conférence se déroula plutôt tranquillement, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Wilson avait été mis dans la confidence le soir venu, durant le dîner, lorsqu'il fit ses deux amis arriver main dans la main à leur table, Rachel babillant dans sa poussette. Il fut bien sûr fort ravi de l'apprendre, depuis le temps qu'il essayait de les caser ensemble !

Finalement, pour House, se faire à la présence de la gamine n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr, être réveillé en pleine nuit ou dérangé en plein ébat par des pleurs n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait, mais dans le fond, elle n'était pas si terrible que ça. Lorsqu'elle avait bu son biberon ou mangé ses petits pots, la couche propre et ne chouinait pas pour un rien, elle était même plutôt adorable. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour s'en occuper tout seul, pas question !

Au fond, il avait bien fait de profiter du bal sur le thème des 80 pour lui avouer, d'une certaine façon, ses sentiments. Car il serait passé, une nouvelle fois, à côté d'une belle occasion, et il n'en serait sûrement pas où il en était. Il l'aurait sans doute perdu pour de bon, au profit de cet idiot de nabot. Alors qu'à présent, il avait l'immense plaisir de n'être plus seul comme avant, et d'avoir auprès de lui la femme qu'il avait convoité tant de temps durant.

Allongé dans le lit King Size qu'ils partageaient, il se surprit à l'admirer simplement, son pouce caressant sa joue. Ils devaient partir le matin venu, et donc revenir à Princeton. Dans un sens, il craignait ce retour, qui signifiait bon nombre de choses et de changements à venir. Mais lorsqu'il voyait le sourire qu'elle conservait constamment sur les lèvres, ses tracas étaient balayés d'un coup d'un seul. Elle méritait bien qu'il fasse des sacrifices, et il était près à les réaliser pour elle. Il se pencha alors vers elle, déposa en douceur sa bouche sur la sienne, puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté duquel elle dormait profondément. Il jeta ensuite un œil en direction de la chambre mitoyenne – dont la porte était entrouverte – où se trouvait Rachel qu'il pouvait entendre respirer tranquillement, et ferma les yeux, sombrant lui aussi dans le sommeil. Finalement, il commençait déjà à y prendre goût à cette nouvelle vie...

_The End._


End file.
